(PewdieCry): FM2: Trust Me (Sequel to Forgotten memories)
by Mocha2Latte
Summary: Felix remembered the promise he made with Ryan in the past but not everything. Although they're in a happy relationship, Felix feels as if there's a huge gap between the two without his memories. And a new guest shows that Felix knew nothing about Ryan from the start.
1. Presentation

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Forgotten memories 2! PewdieCry: Trust Me. Yeah it's a lame title but I just feel as if this would fit best with the story. Yup, that's all. Also I apologize for my lack of updating. I'm currently busy with school work and as much as I would like to keep up with a schedule, I don't think I can do that. I am constantly studying and doing homework and all that stuff. I hope you all can understand. So with that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! For all grammar and spelling mistakes, i know they are there, I'm not perfect so please don't point them out.**

Felix's POV:

_"Hey, please don't cry.' I heard my voice say as my hand gently pat the little boy's head without my command. _

_"But…you're leaving." The boy hiffed and wiped his face._

_"I'll be back for you, I promise." _

_"R-really?"_

_"Of course, and I promise that you and I will be together, no mommies to punish us, no bullies to bother us. We'll be happy."_

_The little boy started to lift his head, his blue eyes watery but filled with hope. I took his head and felt my face stretching to a smile._

_"I love you, Felix." He said and smiled at me. "You promised, okay?"_

_"I know." My voice chuckled."I love you too, Ryan."_

_I slightly smiled as the memories back at the airport replayed in my dream. It slightly broke my heart to see kid Ryan sobbing softly like this. It must've been hard for him to see me leave. We pulled away then everything around me started to fade; the rose bush, the dim orange light from the afternoon light, but something caught my vision. No…someone._

_I blinked a few times to see another kid behind the sobbing Ryan. It couldn't get a clear picture of the guy but he was reaching over to Ryan, pulling him into the darkness. _

_"Wait!" I called out._

_"Felix!" I turned around to see present Ryan smiling at me happily. "You came back!"_

_He pulled me into a great big hug and nestled his face to the crook of my neck. I felt confused as to what was going on but wrapped my arms around him anyways. Even in my dreams, holding him in my arms brought butterflies into my stomach. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his and rubbing circles onto his back. He chuckled softly but then his beautiful voice soon ceased, followed by a small gasp._

_"Ryan?" I opened my eyes as he quickly pulled away._

_"Why did you come back?" he demanded, looking towards another direction._

_I followed his gaze seeing the same person except his face was covered in darkness. A small grin could be seen under the foggy blackness and he started to approach us._

_"You know nothing," I heard a voice echo in my ears._

_"Stay away from him!" Cry's voice yelled. "I don't care what you came here to do, stay away from him, Spoon!"_

I woke gasping and clutching my sheets tightly. My breathing was irregular and my body was shaking so violently I thought there was an earthquake. I took in a deep breath then looked around in my room, everything was normal. No blackness, no creepy kid, no nothing. Resting my head in one hand, I exhaled the breath and closed my eyes. My dreams always have been so weird but they were all about my childhood.

Was this a part of it?

I shook my head, I didn't really want to think about these things on a school day. My teachers would kill me if they found me dozing off again. Pulling my blankets off, I got dressed and headed for breakfast.

I yawned as I walked down the steps in my house. Another beautiful morning shined in from the windows and made the chandeliers in the hallways glisten. It was bright enough with the lights, now I think I might need sunglasses as I walk around in this place.

Winter started to approach, although the leaves were still falling. The air was growing colder every day that I was starting to become afraid of how cold it would be when the snow started to drift down. I yawned again, reminiscing the past. It had been a month since the airport incident. Marzia was now back in Italy continuing her homeschooling and pursuing her dream as a fashion model while my father continued the family business. My mother? I had no idea what she was doing in prison but she was far away from me, that' all that mattered.

The smell of bacon wafted into my nostrils as I made my way towards the dining hall. I took in a deep breath and sighed, it was as if everything was the way it normally was when I first moved into this town. I felt at ease a little bit.

But I knew everything wasn't as it was in the beginning.

I opened the large, dark oaked, double doors and smiled to see a familiar German shepherd waiting patiently for me.

"Hey Hewie." I greeted, scratching behind his ear.

Yes. Hewie is living with me now.

And so is a certain someone.

"Good morning, sunshine." His melodic voice sang.

My smile grew wider as I looked up to see Ryan coming out of the kitchen with today's breakfast. He and Hewie moved into my house just to have the person and dog I came to love so much closer to me and Albert. Ryan happily agreed to his offer and so did Hewie who spends most of his time running around the house and playing with Albert. I really liked that about this dog, he keeps my old yet amazing butler company while Ryan and I hang out.

Ryan looked at me, his extremely dazzling smile presented itself more often not that he hardly wore his mask around me. He still wore it to school though, just because it made him more comfortable. He walked up to me, placing the tray of bacon on the table and cupping my face. I inhaled sharply from the sudden touch and my face instantly flushed. He greeted me with the usual morning kiss then pressed his forehead against mine. I laughed softly as he caressed my cheeks and smiled softly, those eyes glowing with such warm emotion.

"Good morning…where's Albert?" I asked.

"Getting Hewie's meal. We ran out yesterday so he went to the store to get some." Ryan replied.

I nodded then he lifted my face so our eyes were leveled again.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah…" My response was awkward as I slowly lost myself within those eyes.

He chuckled. "You know, you're so cute when you stare at me like that."

I pouted at him. "Shut up."

"Make me." He pecked my lips.

His challenge made a devious smirk upon my lips. "Alright."

Ryan's chuckle grew deep, taunting me. I leaned forward to gently place my lips onto his and closed my eyes. He hummed softly with content, letting his arms drape lazily around my shoulders and tipped his head. Our kiss continued, soft and passionate as all the other kisses we have shared. Yet every time his lips came in contact with mine, the magic sparked. It made every moment of the affection special. Ryan was the one to break the kiss, his cheeks were now flushed and a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Have you remembered anything else since the airport?" he asked.

I frowned at the question, "No."

I remembered the promise we made together but there were still broken pieces of my childhood that were still either blurry or nothing at all. It didn't really matter to me anymore though, I knew I had feeling for Ryan and that he had always been telling the truth.

Ryan nodded in acknowledgement and pulled up two seats by the bacon plate. "Want to eat?"

I took a seat beside my beloved American and we started to eat. Hewie barked, waiting for his own meal to come to him. Ryan and I chuckled, patting our laps to call our favorite pet. The white shepherd padded up to us and rested his head on my lap. Ryan ran his hand through the thick fur and smirked, leaning over so that he would be closer to me.

"Are you using Hewie as an excuse to be so close to me?" I teased.

"I don't have to do that," Ryan raised a brow and grinned. "I can just move my chair even closer to you, like so."

He scooched closer to me, our knees touching and his lips just grazing over my skin. My body shivered at the soft feeling and closed my eyes, this past month Ryan has been very affectionate, which I enjoyed. We shared many romantic moments now that we were an official couple but the people who actually knew that were Ryan's friends, Marzia, and Albert. Oh, and Hewie of course.

I turned my face to him, seeing that beautiful smile, so welcoming but at the same time teasing. As I stared at his features, I felt guilt piling up within me. I felt bad that I couldn't remember everything about our relationship in the past. It's like he knew almost everything about me yet I knew nothing about him. I have made effort to get to know him though, and this amused him greatly.

"So am I going to get any questions today?" he asked, raising a brow and smirking.

I tapped my chin, wondering what I should ask. What did I wanted to know most about this mysterious man.

Then the dream came into my mind. "Have you changed anything about yourself after the whole…you know, separation?"

His smile instantly faded and his gaze clouded with agony. "…I don't really want to think about that."

"Uhh, sorry." I frowned. "Maybe we could discuss something else, but we should get ready for school."

His face lit up, relieving me of my concern. "Okay,"

I finished my meal but I couldn't help but regret what I asked. The dream made me curious, but I could've known if I just didn't go through that accident. I wished that I didn't always have to ask him about my past, that I didn't have to grab small fragments one by one. Each foggy riddles in my dreams would only feed this guilt and irritation. Frustration built up within me, just like the time I was trying to prove Ryan wrong about the whole 'promise' deal.

Why couldn't I just remember?

Ryan pulled up his car in the parking lot then put on his favorite ceramic mask. I frowned to see that thing back on his face, he didn't need to hide anything. Then again, I'd rather have him wear that than see a bunch of girls frolicking around him, fawning him with batting eyelashes and fake smiles. He turned his to me and tipped his head.

"You're staring." He stated.

"So?" I asked.

"A picture would last longer." I could imagine him smirking underneath that mask.

"Haha," I said with heavy sarcasm as I got out. "I'll get out bags, you want to open the trunk?"

The back of the car opened and I collected our things. Ryan turned off the car as I shut the trunk and we walked into the school. We were silent most of the way but Ryan took my hand, easing my worries. I was starting to think that I really crossed the line or something with that question. The halls were more crowded than usual in the morning, whenever we came the people would be mingling outside the school, not blocking our way to the lockers.

"What is all this?" I asked, leaning over to Ryan.

"Dunno, maybe something happened. Usually it would be something big like –"

"New student." Ken finished, coming up to us.

Ryan let go of my hand, I frowned at the absence of his warmth but I was the one who asked to keep our relationship from the public for now.

"Really?" I blinked in disbelief. "You all didn't seem to care much when I came here."

"This guy just seems to be more popular." Ken teased. "I heard he used to live around here before but then moved away for a while."

Ryan was silent throughout the conversation between me and Ken. I hoped that I wasn't making anything awkward from him.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered while Ken got distracted by the crowd pushing him from the back.

"…yeah, something's really wrong." Ryan replied, his voice going low to a growl.

"Ry? What's wrong?" My words faded when the crowd behind Ken started to disperse and a familiar presence caught my attention.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite partner?"

My eyes widened to see a tall dude with dark hair and eyes. He had a horse head design on his black shirt and hip glasses on the bridge of his nose. He gave Ryan a smug grin while my boyfriend returned a low growl in his throat. Hatred radiated like heat from him as Ken and I exchanged glances, not knowing what to do.

"It's been a while," the guy continued.

"Sure has, huh?" Ryan responded with bitterness. "Spoon."


	2. Introduction

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I hope you don't expect an update anytime soon because I am very busy with senior work. I know that some people understand but there are others who just don't read the author's not or ignore the fact that I'm only one person who has a lot of life work to do. I apologize that I can't update on a time you like but seriously, let me be. When everything is settled I can try to update a little faster. Please don't point out grammar and spelling mistakes, I know they are there. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Felix's POV:

I looked at Ryan then looked at Spoon who chuckled softly at the way Ryan greeted him so bitterly. Ken and I were confused but at the same time intimidated by the tension between the two. Spoon glanced over at me then at Ken, observing us but his gaze stayed longer on me. I shuddered slightly, remembering the dream last night; somehow I knew this guy meant trouble but I didn't know why. Spoon lifted his hand, making Ryan jump in front of me. Spoon paused for a moment then put the hand over his chest, pretending to look hurt.

"What's with that gesture?" he asked, pouting. "Did you think I was going to hurt your new precious blondie?"

"Cut the crap," Ryan replied. "Why are you here?"

Spoon completely ignored the question and looked at me again. "Now that I get a good look at him, he looks familiar. If he that rich boy you used to hang out with?"

I narrowed my eyes. How did he know about me? Spoon pushed Ryan aside then went up to me, getting all up in my face with a curious expression. I backed up, feeling awkward at how close he got.

"So he came back," he muttered softly then looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you happy?"

"I asked why you came back here." Ryan hissed and pushed Spoon away from me.

"Is it so wrong that I came to visit you?" he tried his best to make his pout innocent. "We had so much fun in the past, I thought we were best friends. I promised I'd come back too, didn't I?"

"I didn't want you to come back." Cry responded.

Spoon came up to us, hooking a finger underneath my boyfriend's mask.

"Still wearing this shitty mask huh? You know you look good without it." He pointed out, tracing his finger down his jawline.

I glared at him threateningly, not wanting him to touch Ryan like that, he took no notice of it. Ryan swatted his hand away and fixed his mask, not wanting others to see what he so called 'hideous' underneath the mysterious cover. Spoon whined like a child, making me scowl at him.

"Ouch, you got scarier." He commented then looked at me. "And blondie here too, why do you two hate me so much?"

"He has a name." Ryan said.

"Oh Yeah...what was it? It started with a Fe…Phillip?" Spoon guessed jokingly.

"Felix," I grumbled.

"Oh, I was close," he shrugged his shoulders then turned his attention to Ryan. "So your precious money boy came back, what a joy don't you think, Ryry?"

I glared at him, disliking the nicknames he gave me greatly. He made it seem like Ryan was only after me for my money which was clearly not the case.

"What happened in the past is long gone and forgotten," he scoffed then took my hand. "Come on Felix, we need to get to class."

I looked at him, questioning what he meant by that. Spoon opened his mouth but we were already leaving. Ken was left behind with a bewildered expression as well, making me feel bad. Ryan didn't stop though, he picked up the pace and dragged me along with him towards our first class. The way he acted to Spoon's presence really concerned me, what in the world was he talking about with Ryan about the past? We made it to class and Ryan took his seat. I crouched down next to him, whispering in his ear.

"Ryan, what was that?"

"What was what?" he asked.

"That Spoon guy, who was he?"

Ryan stayed silent for a couple of minutes before shaking his head. "Now's not the time to talk about him. We need to get to class."

I opened my mouth to object but the late bell already rang. Sighing, I went over to my seat and waited for the teacher to start the class. The teacher glanced over at the door as if she was waiting for someone then scanned the room. She frowned a bit, showing that the person she was looking for wasn't present. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, why would she be doing that?

"Has anyone seen the new kid?" she asked.

My eyes widened and I could imagine Ryan's heart plunging down as he too heard the news. Spoon was in our class? Everyone exchanged murmurs before someone entered the room, silencing the noises. I narrowed my eyes at the man who now leaned against the doorway, smirking as he caught a certain someone's attention.

"Ah, there you are, you're late." The teacher pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm new here and all." Spoon shrugged. "Where do I sit?"

"Find an empty spot, I'm sure there is one somewhere in the back." The teacher stretched up to get a better view of the room. "Oh wait, there's a spot in front of Felix."

I blinked a few times then looked around me, realizing there really was an empty seat near me, right by the windows. I glanced back at Ryan who was crushing his pencil in one hand but his mask sealed his emotions. Spoon noticed this reaction and smirked, he was definitely pleased to be sitting close to me. He walked down the classroom, taking the spot then leaning back against my desk. I grimaced at him who locked eyes with me and smiled almost politely.

"I don't think we're properly met." he started.

I ignored him, turning my attention to the teacher as she started class. His eyes scanned over me then he glanced at the back of the room. He stayed silent for the whole lesson which I appreciated but then he turned around yet again when the teacher told us to start working on our homework.

"You're not what I expected you to be." he commented, his voice low so that only I would hear.

I scrunched my brows together, confused by what he meant. How did he know about me anyways? Did Ryan do something in the past that he didn't want to tell me? Spoon continued to stare at me, he was more curious than the 'I'm the one meant for Ryan, not you' type of stare. I put my pencil down and glared at him.

"Can you stop staring at me? It's really annoying." I replied then continued my work.

"There's the rich attitude I was looking for," he chuckled.

"What are you talking about? Anyone would be annoyed if someone was looking at them for the past five minutes." I countered, raising a brow. "Why are you doing that anyways?"

"I just wanted to know what Ryan saw in you, you know, since he always wanted to go to your house and all." Spoon shrugged his shoulders.

I blinked a few times. So he was friends with Ryan while we were still kids. "What…was wrong with that?"

"You're pretty clueless aren't you?" Spoon leaned in and poked my nose. "Ryry and I hated people like you, so rich and basking in your own glorious spotlight while the rest of the children in the neighborhood suffered in poverty. What's worse, you all beat us as if it's a sport, you found it fun didn't you, Felix? Enjoyed how we cried out in pain as you used your 'power' to make us squirm in mud like pigs, helpless to do anything."

My eyes widened, shocked. "What are you talking about, I never did any of that."

"That's what all of you said when we all grew up and met each other again. Denied your disgusting identity and acted as if nothing ever happened between us." Spoon hissed then grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Don't talk shit with me."

"Get off," I whispered harshly, pushing him away from me. "I don't remember anything from the past, if I did something to you then I'm sorry."

Spoon paused for a moment with wide eyes, taking in what I just said. "Don't remember?"

My eyes widened as well, feeling as if I said something I shouldn't have. "Uhh…"

His eyes narrowed, anger blazing within them like flames. "Fuck your shit, Felix. There were plenty of people who played the 'I don't remember' card."

I was slightly relieved to know that he didn't buy it but at the same time I regretted saying anything because he was now pissed. I felt bad that he went through all that shit in my neighborhood but that didn't give him the reason to be an asshole to me. However, I was in school, I shouldn't start a fight in here. I glanced back at Ryan who probably had no idea what was going on. To my surprise, he wasn't even in his seat. I looked around the room to see that he wasn't in the room at all, did he go to the bathroom or something? Spoon grabbed shirt then yanked me towards him, seeing the same blazing brown eyes.

"I don't know what Ryan saw in you, but I know you're the same as any rich boy." Spoon said. "Spoiled, selfish, but most of all, two faced."

At that moment, every reason that has been holding my anger back just vanished. I wanted to just punch him in the face right there but someone grabbed my arm.

"Stop it, Spoon."

We looked at Ryan who gently rubbed my arm then pushed Spoon away from me with the other. I took in a deep breath, calming myself down which was easy with Ryan by my side. My beloved American faced Spoon, his mask covered his current expression but like before, I could feel the anger radiating from his body. Spoon sank in his seat, slightly intimidated despite the fact that the emotion is unseen. The bell rang, making everyone pack their things and leave towards their next class.

"I told you, the past is something that should be left behind." Ryan finally said then helped me pack my things. "Let's go to our next class, Felix."

I nodded and quickly went to the door as Ryan took his bag. Spoon stopped him and whispered something into his ear. Ryan said nothing in return, just shrugged his shoulders then left the room with me. Seeing Spoon coming after us, Ryan took my hand and lead us into the crowd of people. The students clustered together to keep in line, making us smush together. His fingers intertwined with mine, making my cheeks flush but that didn't distract me from all the questions Spoon filled me with.

"Ryan, what's with you and Spoon?" I asked.

He sighed. "I promise I'll tell you later, I just need you to wait until we are in a less public place."

"Is it really that bad?" I frowned.

"That all depends on you," he shook his head. "Why don't we talk about something else now...did you think of what you wanted to ask me today?"

I tapped my chin. "Hmm...I don't know, I still need to think about it."

"You know you can ask anything about me," he chuckled.

"What about what Spoon said?"

"That's later. Think of something else." he finished then let go of my hand, seeing our classroom nearby.

I pouted a bit but nodded, at least he promised that he would tell me.

"Just trust me for now." he whispered.

I blinked a few times, confused as to what he meant by that but he already disappeared to the back of the classroom with his friends.

What did Ryan do in the past that seemed so bad to me?


	3. Little Moments

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I apologize that I haven't been updating lately, I am busy with college applications and such. I have gone to quite a few open houses and am currently in the process of applying. I hope that you all will understand that this is important and that I might be able to update for a while. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy the chapter nevertheless. So sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy. I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors.**

Felix's POV:

The bell to lunch rang but Ryan had not said a word about Spoon to me. There was no need for me to become forceful over this because I had no right to poke at his personal past but it bugged me how he always dodged the topic. It was as if he didn't even want to talk about it for some secret, dark reason. I walked towards my locker to switch my morning books with the ones for my afternoon classes.

"Hey," I heard Ryan's voice greet me from behind.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Hey,"

"Want to head to lunch?" he asked, leaning back against the locker beside me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I grimaced at his question.

Ryan chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No, don't worry. I just haven't found the right time to tell you."

I raised a brow at him but he only beckoned me to follow him. I closed my backpack and locker then trotted after him, wondering where he was leading me since we were going the opposite direction from the cafeteria.

"Ryan, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Do your friends mind if I stole you from lunch?" I chuckled.

"If it's you, Felix, they'll know why they shouldn't." he replied smirking. "Now come on, you're slow."

I quickened my pace to walk beside my beloved American. He chuckled slightly while taking me hand and started to walk faster. I almost stumbled from the amount of speed he raised but I somehow managed to keep up with him. We got outside to the school yard where the sun was shining gently from above. He took a seat by the stairs and started digging though his backpack.

"What are we doing outside?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Meeting up with a special friend," he whistled and clapped his hands together. "Here boy."

I looked over towards the school gates, seeing our favorite German Shepherd padding up to us excitedly. Ryan chuckled as the white dog rested his head on the brunette's lap.

"How did he…" I looked back at the gate to see Albert standing beside the fence with the limo. "Did you plan this?"

"I thought it might be nice, having all of us here for lunch." Ryan pulled up his mask to flash me his gorgeous smile.

The smile kept me mesmerized as I stared into those stunning blue eyes. I almost jumped when he stood up to lick my face.

"Hewie, stop." I chuckled and scratched the back of his ears. "I missed you too,"

He barked happily then ran back towards Albert, calling him to join us. The old butler smiled, making his way towards us slowly. I frowned to see him slightly having a hard time. I knew Albert wasn't grandpa old but old enough to have his body starting to grow weak. Ryan frowned a bit upon seeing this too then leaned towards me.

"Is Albert okay?" he whispered softly.

"Not sure…I guess I haven't paid any attention to him lately…" I mumbled with guilt. "I've never seen him having such a hard time walking."

Ryan's gaze softened with worry as the butler stopped in front of us. He gently massaged his back for a moment then bent down to pet Hewie's head.

"Good Afternoon," He greeted us with a gentle smile. "Would you like the lunch now?"

I looked at Ryan questioningly, although I found myself smiling. "What is he talking about?"

Ryan looked away, his face brightening to a pink hue. "I'll get it Albert, why don't you wait here? I'm sure Hewie wants his lunch too."

Albert looked as if he was going to object but Hewie's constant nosing at his jacket kept him from saying anything. Ryan chuckled and went towards the limo. I smiled, appreciating both him and Hewie for helping my butler out. The old man took out a bag filled with dog treats and tossed on to our favorite dog. Hewie hopped up on two to catch the biscuit in his mouth.

"Hey, Albert. Are you feeling okay?" I asked, coming down from the steps.

He looked at me, confused. "Yes, I feel fine Young Master."

"You seem to have a hard time walking, has this been happening lately?" I frowned with concern for my long time best friend.

Albert shook his head smiling. "It is nothing to worry about, I assure you. It's just I'm starting to get old, but my body can still work with me for another ten years." He looked at Hewie who padded up to him and gave his hand a small lick. "And this dog helps me out every now and then, I think I will manage just fine."

I nodded slowly then faced up seeing Ryan coming back with white containers that probably held our lunches.

"Here's one for you," he said, placing one on my lap. "And one for Albert."

"What about you?" I tipped my head.

"Open it," Ryan smirked.

I blinked a few times before opening the container. The steam from the warm meal puffed out in my face, revealing spaghetti.

"Did you make this, or did Albert?" I asked, knowing Ryan was a magnificent chef.

"Yup, Albert heated it for us before coming here." He nodded in gratitude towards the butler. "And so he receives his reward."

Albert opened his container with the same meal but I was pretty sure he was eating on his own. Ryan sat down next to me, sticking a fork into the spaghetti and scooping up a bunch of noodle with another in his other hand.

"We're eating together." he said, answering my question and taking a bite.

Albert started on his meal as well while Hewie curled up between the butler and my boyfriend. It was cute how he set up this little picnic with all of us together, this is what I loved about Ryan. He enjoyed having all of us involved in these little moments. I twisted the noodle around my fork, collecting as much as possible before eating. My lips stretched to a smile as I savored this delicious food. From the corner of my eye, Ryan was smiling at my reaction, making my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. We kept silent for a while, eating the spaghetti and glancing over at each other. I looked to Ryan's mask then my smile faded as I thought about what Spoon told me. Of course, I didn't want to spoil the moment we all were having but he did promise to tell me everything.

"Hey, Ryan?"

"Sup?"

"About Spoon…" he stopped eating and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, one minute." He said, voice deep with negative emotions.

He cleaned his lips and inched towards the edge of the stairs. I followed him, leaving Albert with Hewie resting his head by the old man's feet. Ryan takes in a deep breath, turning his mask from front and back. I watched the white ceramic cover, wondering if Spoon was the one who made it. He repeated this process a couple of times then leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Spoon was…what you can call an acquaintance of mine in the past." He began. "He was the one who made this mask from me, knowing how much I hated looking at the scar."

I frowned at the mention of his scar, I told him many times that he had nothing to be ashamed of but the memory left such a deep mark that he couldn't get over it.

"Like me, he was one of those kids who didn't have much money as your neighborhood." Ryan continued and his gaze lowered t the ground. "And like me, the rich kids liked to bully him too, but I don't think they did anything like cutting his face. What I knew was that he hated those rich kids, they didn't bug me as much as him because they knew you'd come after them, but Spoon was different. He was weak and helpless and that's why he was picked on most often."

"Is that why he hates me?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Ryan shook his head. "I introduced you to him this one time, but he didn't like you at all. You didn't even have to say hello to make him hate you. He seemed to know who you were before I brought him to you. I was only trying to show him that not all rich people are douchebags. After that, I made sure he never came near the rose bush."

I nodded slowly. "Were you two…I don't know, involved in anything? He mentioned that you two worked together…"

Ryan shook his head. "I helped him out in escaping the rich bullies, I guess he considered that 'partnership'."

"Oh, okay." I finally felt satisfied with all these questions answered. "This wasn't all so bad, why did you have to keep it from me?"

"It's just…" Ryan sighed. "I don't like reminiscing that part of our childhood…when you left…"

I bit my lips, seeing that we were touching base on the most sensitive topic. My boyfriend's eyes clouded with such agony that it crushed my heart to know I indirectly caused this. I gently placed my hand on his, catching his attention and the sadness from his stunning blue eyes faded.

"Sorry, why don't we eat more?" I suggested.

His expression brightened a little as he agreed and started to eat again. We spent a couple of minutes laughing as Albert tossed a small red ball for Hewie to play with. It was really nice to watch the old man acting like a little kid with the German Shepherd. It made it as if the dog really brought the youth out of the man. After Albert and Hewie were done with their meals, they decided to head home before the faculties notice their presence. Ryan and I waved goodbye before they left for the limo. Albert still seemed to have a hard time getting to the vehicle but he refused to receive our help. I frowned as the long, black car left the gates and drove off into the street.

"Say, do you think we should get Albert a cane?" Ryan twirled his fork to get more noodles around his utensil.

"That might be a good idea," I replied through a mouth full of spaghetti and looked at him. "Uhh…"

My eyes widened to see Ryan's face so close to mine. His lips held a spaghetti strand that seemed to be the same one sticking out of my mouth. My face flushed as our gazes locked and his hand came up to caress my jaw line.

"You know why I decided spaghetti should be our lunch?" he asked softly, leaning in close.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, his lips captured mine. It felt a little sloppy from all the tomato sauce on our face, yet it felt so nice. I closed my eyes as he leaned in more do deepen the kiss, his fingers gently brushing against my hair. He hummed softly then pulled away. I bit my lips softly and looked away in embarrassment.

"We…we're still in school, you know?" I reminded.

He laughed. "I know."

I looked to him and smiled. It felt as if everything seemed fine again. Spoon was not problem at all now that Ryan cleared everything up, all I had to do was avoid him right? Ryan leaned his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

I chuckled. "I like you too Ryan,"

I just loved these little moments we shared together.

Ryan and I stopped by his locker before the next class started. We didn't have the same subject but the rooms were nearby.

"That was…nice." I said softly.

His mask was back on his face, covering his expression. I heard a low chuckle from him though.

"It was, we should do it again sometime." He swung his backpack over his shoulder and closed his locker. "But not all the time, we're bound to get in trouble if we kept that up daily."

I nodded then followed him towards our next subject, a crowd of people following us from behind. Someone grabbed my backpack yanked be backwards. I yelped before the crowd consumed me and I was dragged into a different, darker room. My eyes widened to see a guy with messy brown hair and brown eyes blocking the exit. Confusion swept over me, I didn't even know this guy but he threw me into the janitor's room. What was with that?

"What the fuck?" I questioned as I tried to push him away. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you here for a bit." he replied.

"For what?"

"Thank you Seamus."

The door behind Seamus opened as Spoon entered. I gasped then backed up, he had people working for him already? Didn't he just come into school today? He came up to me, hands in his pocket as if confident that I won't try to fight back. I curled my fists and glared at the man, prepared to fight him if I must in order to get out.

"I thought you were lying to me when you told me you knew nothing of the past." He began. "But I guess you really forgot everything."

My eyes widened. "How…"

"You think I wouldn't let my biggest prey get away so easily did you?" he smirked and stood face to face with me. "Seems you know nothing about Ryan at all."

"What's that to you?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

"It means you should stop hanging with him. You have no idea what he is capable of." Spoon replied. "Have you ever wondered why Ryan can fight so well with a bunch of people? Don't you want to know why he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?"

"He already told me, thanks." I shoved him aside but Seamus was still blocking my exit. "Please move."

"Not until boss says so." He replied.

I felt Spoon put one hand on my shoulder. "Tell you what Phillip–"

"It's Felix." I corrected, growling at him.

"If you feel as if Ryry hasn't told you everything, come talk to me." He gave me a smug smirked before cocking his head to the side. "Step aside for the man, will you Seamus?"

Seamus nodded and moved away from the door, letting me leave the closet. I looked over my shoulder at them, seeing the same grin upon Spoon's face. I glared at him and shook my head, there was no proof that he knew everything that happened between me and Ryan.

However he knew everything that happened between to Ryan after I left.

I quickly jogged towards my classroom, hoping that my absence didn't worry Ryan. Spoon's words rang in my head as more questions spun in my head. Did Ryan do something that he didn't want to tell me? Was that why he didn't like talking about the past?

I shook my head.

He didn't leave out any information that I should be concerned about.

…Right?


End file.
